


Nico “i’m not a bottom” Brown

by cakeh8er (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Cock Slut, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dildos, Fantasizing, Hand & Finger Kink, Hotel Sex, Hotels, How is that not a tag, LMAO, M/M, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Self-Denial, Sexual Fantasy, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Toxic Masculinity, again i’m the one with the hand kink nico doesn’t really have one, growth spurts, idrk what else, its just nico’s imagination though, ko would slut shame him though..., or maybe he actually does, we love it 😍
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cakeh8er
Summary: Nico’s childhood friend Ko had a growth spurt. He proceeds to have a horny mental breakdown about his sex position
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Nico “i’m not a bottom” Brown

**Author's Note:**

> hi it’s me 😍 ik this song get as much attention as a fanfic but i love my boys so i have to post it,, i’ve actually considered making Ko transmasc but i already have enough of those to self project on 💔💔 next chapter will probably include actual sex because i’m pretty sure i haven’t posted a single fic with actual penetration other than sex toys 😀 so uh yeah look forward to that ig

Nico sighed. Ko. He had seen Ko. After... how many years? Ko... the small, shy boy who wore dresses and never attended gym class. Ko, the short, cute sophomore Nico was crushing on. Ko, the boy he loved since he met him but  _ still _ left him. Nico rubbed his eyes. He missed Ko. 

For the first time in a while, Ko came back from his job in LA to visit his parents in their hometown. Nico was doing the same. And so, due to fate or some other bullshit, they met at the train station. 

Nico hadn’t recognized him. He didn’t even recognize Ko’s voice. The boy he met at the park that one summer, the boy he crushed on in elementary school, the boy he picked on in middle school ,  the boy he knew in high school,  the boy he fell in love with,  was gone.

(Or was he? Ko was still Ko. Ko still wore dresses, and he still ran his hands through his hair when he was nervous. He still smiled when Nico got frustrated. He was still  Ko. Right?)

Instead of a small, shy boy, a tall, muscular, (sexy,)man tapped him on the shoulder in the station.

“Nico?” he asked. That was not a small, high voice. It didn’t crack or squeal. It didn’t shake with nervousness. It was deep and rumbling, and Nico could fucking  feel  it. “Haaah,” Nico squeaked incoherently, shriveling up in the presence of the man. The man smiled. He was probably around 6’2, towering over Nico, bending over to see the other man’s face.

“Hey, I haven’t you since high school. Are you visiting home for Christmas?” The man asked, smiling down at Nico. The smaller man shuddered. He wasn’t  scared  or anything. Actually, he was the _farthest_ from scared. 

Nico shivered, pulling the edge of his coat over his lap. “Uh. Who are you again?” He asked, swallowing as he tried to meet the eyes of the guy before him. “Seriously dude? It’s  Ko.  We met in first grade? Known each other for, like, 17 years?” The man asked, laughing light heartedly. 

Nico his his face in his hands, remembering that moment. It took a lot of convincing from Ko to make him believe it was really the same boy from high school.

It turned out Ko had some sort of condition that had prevented him from producing testosterone fast enough, so he had hit a major growth spurt after having a surgery to fix it. Along with that, he had started playing soccer and lifting weights and  _wow Nico could definitely tell._

Even Ko’s hands were bigger. Before, in high school, even Nico’s small hands could fit around Ko’s. Now, when Ko reached down to ruffle Nico’s dark hair,  his hand could grab the top of his head. What else could they fit around? His waist? His arms? His _neck_?

Nico coughed, reaching a hand to cup his cock. God, Ko was so  _hot_.  He was probably strong enough to pick him up. Throw him around. He could wrap a hand around his neck and lift him up. Nico wouldn’t even resist. He’d _submit_.

No, _no_.  Nico wasn’t a _bottom_. Nico wasn’t  _submissive_.  He didn’t like to be  choked,  or  thrown around.  He  wasn’t  hard in his underwear right now. He _wasn’t_ thinking about being fucked into a wall by his childhood friend.

Okay, yes he was, and  _god fuck he had never been so hard in his entire life_. 

Nico groaned into his pillow, grinding slowly into the sheets of his bed. Precome felt warm and sticky in his boxers, making him drool into the pillowcase. Nico fisted the sheets, groaning as he slowed, flopping onto his back. He wouldn’t need porn. Not tonight. 

He quickly pulled off his shirt throwing it aimlessly onto the floor. Nico pulled his boxers off quickly, tossing the, aside, wrapping a slim hand around his dripping cock. “Ahhh!” He whimpered, tugging at himself, gripping the sheets with his empty hand.

Ko, grabbing his hair.  Ko, grinding up against him.  Ko,  Kissing him hard and rough.  Ko, Ko, Ko.  Nico whined, bucking his hips into his occupied hand. “Ah, ah ah-“ tears welled in his eyes as he pressed against the edge, wanting so  _ badly  _ to  come,  to finish and forget he ever thought about this. 

Yet, Nico couldn’t. Pleasure flowed through all of him, to his toes, curling into himself and drooling into the sheets. But he couldn’t come. Not like this, by himself, alone in his hotel room. So he groaned, letting go of his red, weeping cock, panting as his stared at the bare ceiling. 

He was too horny for this. There was nothing he could do, though. He could call Ko. _No_. No, he wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself. Nico could pay for an escort or something. _No_ , _not that either,_ his parents would notice if when they came to the hotel tomorrow. 

Nico could finger himself. Or use the toy inside the bedside table.

No, _no_ , never. He wouldn’t do it. Nico couldn’t lower himself to that. He was  not  a bottom. He wouldn’t do it.

-

Five minutes later, Nico opened the drawer, pulling out the dildo sitting at the back of the bedside table. It was long, about the size of his own cock. It was a little smaller, probably shorter than the average length, but it was bigger than anything Nico had taken up his ass. Well, Nico hadn’t taken  _ anything  _ up his ass. 

He looked at it dumbly for a few minutes before pulling out a bottle of lube from his suitcase. He knew how to use it. He’d fingered other guys before, and he’s fucked one with a dildo once. Nico still hadn’t used one on himself, though.

He considered looking up how to do it for a moment, before manning up and squirting some lube onto his fingers, pressing them to his hole. Nico gasped, the cold liquid dripping into his crack. Fuck, that felt good. Gulping, Nico pressed a finger inside.

Immediately he was met with a slight resistance, the sting inevitable. Nico hissed lightly, pumping his finger in and out before scissoring. It felt good.  _ Really  _ good actually. Better than jerking off, that’s for sure. 

Slowly, Nico pushed in a second finger, groaning at the added stimulation. It stung more this time, but  _ fuck if he didn’t like it.  _ Scissoring, he moaned quietly, clenching around his own fingers. Whining, Nico added another finger slowly. “Hah- ah!” He panted, hand fisting the sheets. Precome dripped onto the sheets, his cock lazily pressed against his thigh. 

Cautiously, Nico picked up the dildo, spreading lube over it thoroughly. Once it was soaked, and he was sure it would be safe, Nico pressed the tip of the dildo against his ass, cold lube dripping down his back. He let out a shaky breath. No going back. 

With a drawn out whine, Nico pushed the dildo inside, stretching himself painfully. He was so full. Every inch of his insides were filled, tight and wet and hot. Imagine what it would feel like to have Ko inside him. Filled by his friend’s long, thick cock, clenching down, filled to the brim. Ko always had a big dick for his size. He must be huge after his growth spurt. 

Nico imagined having that humongous cock inside his mouth. Lips stretched wide, drool spilling from his lips, gagging furiously around Ko. And  god,  he would probably tell Nico he was  _pathetic_.  Groveling on the floor, begging to be in to be choked around the biggest cock he would find. Ko wouldn’t go easy on him. He’s fuck into his throat until he came, not bothering to even pull off, forcing Nico to swallow all of it. 

Nico choked on his own spit, thrusting the dildo in and out of himself. He was so close  already.  He thought about what Ko would say if he knew what Nico was doing. “You’re a little whore aren’t you. Too impatient to wait for me to fuck you. Fucking yourself on a toy. I bet you’d do anything to be on a real cock right now.” Nico shuddered, tears of ecstasy falling from his eyes.

“Hah, fuck, fuck! Ko, please, ah- ah-“ Nico sobbed, pushing the toy as deep as he could, shuddering as he orgasmed. He came 

for what felt like hours, panting as he fisted the sheets, prolonging his orgasm as long as possible. Finally, he relaxed as his cock softened onto his thigh. 

He still wasn’t a bottom though. Definitely not. And he didn’t have a crush on his childhood friend. Nico did not just fuck himself with a cheap hotel dildo. He did not fantasize about being slutshamed by a man half a foot taller than him. Nico didn’t have a degradation kink, or a size kink, or whatever the fuck had just happened. This never happened.


End file.
